Federation of Unified States
The Federation of Unified States is a space-faring nation spanning across the Alpha and Charlie Quadrants of the Tripod Galaxy with it’s capital at Daran City, Terun. FUS has been ruled by a utopiast, democratic, federal government for centuries. It has a population of 8 trillion with President M'ress as leader. FUS strives for peace and exploration, along with the equal treatment of everyone from every species and gender. Nations could apply for membership if they fufil the criteria and so far 55 members make up the Assembly (senate), with their heads of states having a seat in the Assembly. FUS has no currency and all citizens have equal standards of living because of the fabricators which allow people to get whatever they want but the FUS beliefs prevent people from excessively replicating stuff, only getting what they need. FUS treats it's citizens as first and it's motto is “ through peaceful Exploration, knowledge through the stars”. Being a leading nation in the known universe, FUS has taken part in multiple wars, engagements, events and is crucial to the history of the known universe. Statistics Location: Tripod Galaxy, Alpha and Charlie Quadrants Population: 8 Trillion Leader: President M'ress Capital: Daran City, Terun Government type: Utopiast, Democratic, Federal Ruling Party: Utopiast Party Founding: 1935UD Members: 55 Charter and Constitution In 1935 UD, following the Outlaw War of 1930 to 1935UD, United Terun, Kingdom of Taila, Republic of Preatar and Mindel Federation became United as one nation. The current charter was made in that week long agreement. The charter and constitution has not been amended in centuries although exceptions have been made over time. History Member nations FUS is a united federation of 55 member nations. These nations join through a candidacy program and when they join the remain semi autonomous but are still under control from FUS. For FUS 's expansion, they would ask nearby smaller states to join. These nations range from small single system nations to bigger nations comprising of several star systems. The criteria for candidacy includes a Unified world government, with national values similar to FUS 's, government type etc. If the nations fail the criteria, they could seek dpo for help to reform their government or change their values. Once any nation joins, the heads of State of the respective nations would remain as heads of State but the President of FUS is more powerful. The heads of states would join the Assembly ( Senate) representing their nations. Nations which refuse to join FUS but are in FUS ‘s Potential border could sign an agreement where FUS would Expand around them and leave a space for them. However, these nations could turn aggressive which could lead to a war with FUS. Examples include the Higarra and Vanduul Wars. Government system The FUS government is ruled by a utopiast, democratic federal republican government. The President is at the top, while the Prime Minister and the Assembly is lower. The Assembly has all the Heads of States of the member nations,while alongside them is the Federal Cabinet and the Cabinet of the member nations. Education Education in FUS is a compulsory, open system where students can choose which course they want to take after the basic stage. Education begins when a citizen reaches the age of 3. To process to another level in each course, the Student must reach a certain criteria. They will start the Starter course which starts at 3 and has 4 levels. Afterwards they begin the 5 level Basic course. After this course, the student can select which aspect and subject of each course they want to take atop of their normal subjects. The Intermediate and Advanced courses are 4 and 3 levels respectively. When a student has finished all courses ( which is presumably around 17) they could the non compulsory Enrichment course which would help them get into the work industry and careers. Schools in FUS are situated in almost all buildings although for the further courses schools can be in their own specialised building. Students learn through a sophisticated computer Ai suits the student's abilities. Students report to class at any 5 hours they want and any 4 days of the week. Teachers and school authority can issue field trips etc but are overall assistants to the students learning. Examinations begin in the Basic course and are taken place in specialised rooms for a few days each term. Standard, compulsory subjects available to all levels include, the national language, their species language, cultural language, maths, science etc. Note that the basic subjects may change according to the course and students abilities. The FUS education system aims to create a specialised student who is ready for the work industry and to contribute to society. Politics Foreign Policy Military Culture FUS cities FUS Cities regardless of their location are all the same. FUS cities are characterised by huge and tall multi kilometer skyscrapers which can house millions. Also on most dpo members, except for the new ones, cities are the only population centres on their planets, with towns and villagers, suburbs being abandoned in favour for the more efficient cities. Cities have public transportation systems as private transport, except for some, have fallen out of favour. Cities often are eco friendly, with special areas like reserves for wildlife and underground pathways for creatures and roosts in buildings for birds. Also, FUS cities could stretch underwater for aquatic beings, with land public transport also working for underwater users. FUS cities rarely expand much, so that the wildlife would not be affected much. Federese Federese is the Federation of United Species' national language. It is a relatively easy language, meant to be easy for the disparate member nations to learn. Over 700 trillion people are speakers of this language. The language is marked by simple, yet distinctive characters, a simple pronunciation and grammar. The language was conceived by Alanl Klad as a way to United the newly formed Federation. The language has many nouns from its speaking nations. The language is also meant to be a replacement for the then Universal Translator in times of power outage but has since evolved to the distinctive language known. Utopiast Economy The Federation of United Species, along with 50,000 other nations in the Uw use the Utopiast Economy system. In this system, according to the value of utopiasm, nobody would get paid as all would have access to everything. People work if they want to and society is divided into the engaged and the apathetic. Anyone can start a business although it may not be As easy to flourish. Drawbacks of this economy is that the people may get lazy at first. National Forces: The FUS National Forces is a Military and exploratory force defending both FUS and allies. The National Forces is broken up into three units: Terrestrial Forces, Aerospace Forces and Galactic Forces with each made up of trillions of soldiers. The National Forces is made up of 50 trillion active soldiers. FUS ’s military is mostly used for exploration and humanitarian efforts in periods of no war. Colonies Colonies in FUS refers to planets that were colonised by member nations and are under control by the members nation and the main government. In FUS , Colonies are treated as equals with the capital and other Colonies. Colonies must have a population of more than 10 million. Colonies can be in space as in the case of star Colonies, asteroid Colonies or be on a body like land Colonies or underwater Colonies. Border The FUS border encompasses FUS and it's extra national territories. In their case, the territory extends 10 ly in all directions. The border is lined with Border stations, who have Snares on them to prevent enemies from entering. The border stations could be Colonies, outposts or starbases. Border stations monitor traffic into and out of the nation. The border stations are placed in a distance of 50ly from each other. The border is defined as a signal broadcasted from the bouys, stations or colonies at a certain frequency and strength Regions: FUS is divided into three Regions, each of which has subtle differences in terms of Defence, population and distribution of Member nations. Core : The core is the heart of FUS , where the capital and important member nations along with facilities are based. It is the most densely populated and the second most populated. The Core was the original member nation's former territory before the forming of the Federation and encompasses thousands of light years and is totally surrounded by the Heartlands. The Core is the Base of several fleets. Heartlands : The Heartlands is the most populated part of FUS and is the largest in terms of area. It has the highest concentration of Member nations and is where the majority of the FUS population comes from. The Heartlands expands to incorporate several member nations each year. Frontier: The frontier is the outermost region of FUS and the least populated. Most of the member nations there are newly joined and thus have a higher percentage of cases of crimes or xenophobia as they are still undergoing the redevelopment process. On the border lies a spherical network of Starbases , outposts and Colonies which serve as part of the perimeter defence grid Fabricators The replicators are a crucial invention in FUS history. Invented in 2050, it abolished money and paved the way for utopianism and modern day FUS. The replicator works like a reverse Transporter, turning energy into matter. It could replicate anything from food to materials. Infrastructure Controversies Category:Nations